


Until we meet again

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Fluff, M/M, Puzzles, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Dorian gives Bull a little gift to pass the time until the next time they met.





	Until we meet again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladylily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladylily/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Até que nos vejamos de novo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653618) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> theladylily asked: Adoribull Sunday Prompt – Adoribull – Puzzle Box. After their last meeting Dorian gives Bull a Puzzle Box for him to solve until they meet again. After solving the first bit he discovers Dorian placed neat love notes or tiny gifts for him.

After Bull left Skyhold, nearly a week passed before he had a chance to sit down and open Dorian’s present. Whatever it was, Dorian had done everything in his power to keep it a secret, and gave it to him shyly, saying it was something to pass the time until they met again, so that Bull wouldn’t miss him so much, and as such, Bull wasn’t sure if he should open that in front of anyone. Not that he would mind showing anything to the Chargers, but depending on what it was, Dorian wouldn’t like it being public, and Bull always did his best to respect Dorian’s wishes.

When he opened the package, he was surprised to see a small puzzle box, not at all what he was expecting, but intriguing just the same. He and Dorian shared an interest for puzzles and mind exercises, although Dorian usually preferred the kind of game where he could cheat, not so much because he needed, but because playing someone else was a much better exercise than whatever puzzle he might encounter.

He analyzed the box carefully, spinning it around and following each pattern with his fingers. It seemed to have multiple independent compartments, as well as multiple locks based around different types of puzzles. Just by this initial analysis, he could tell it would take him months to solve everything, maybe even longer, especially considering how little free time he had these days, with all the work they were getting. Dorian had made a good choice, if he wanted Bull to spend several hours thinking about him, not that the gift was necessary for that.

Bull settled himself more comfortably on his bed, and began working on the puzzle. After a few minutes, a tiny compartment opened, revealing a small piece of parchment. Bull carefully unrolled it, and had to squeeze his eye to read the message.

Dorian really wanted to make the best of the space he had, he even made an effort to make a somewhat well-designed handwriting, clearly showing he had studied calligraphy at some point, which wasn’t a surprise with his background. Bull was well-acquainted with Dorian’s regular handwriting, and deciphering it was harder than most codes he knew, even though Dorian claimed it was perfectly clear, and also faster to write.

“I hope this message finds you well. Depending on when you opened this, we may have only just saw each other. Do you miss me yet? Whenever you find this message, imagine that I’m thinking about you. Until we meet again. Always yours, Dorian,” read the message.

Bull couldn’t help but smile, as much as Dorian tried to hide that, he was a true romantic at heart. Bull had to fight the urge to solve the next one, deciding to savor them with calm. It would be a long while before they met again, and he liked the idea of always having something new of Dorian with him.


End file.
